This Time, I'll Fight
by Serap-89
Summary: Slightly AU. My version of the sequel. SK. "Kairi, just... find them... and you will find me... they will help you... please, Kairi... find the door out..." - Sora.


Oi, my dear readers! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fan-fic, so I am happy if even just one person reviews... but I'd be even happier with more, _hint hint_. [smiles innocently] Anyway, like I said, this is indeed my first KH fic, so don't be surprised if it sucks. And I own nothing in this fic, except for a few characters. I'll do the disclaimer at the end of each chapter, so that I can claim what is mine, and disclaim whatever is not. M'kay? That works for me. I think.

Oh, and by the way, I don't really know where I am going to go with this, I just have kind of a basic plot, but that's it. And besides that, this fic is practically writing itself, so, you know about as much as I do about what's going to happen next! [grin]

**_[.,.Bnamita.,.]_**

Gentle singing drifted from the dock, no music accompanying it, just a female voice, singing, in a melancholy way. The singing came from a redhead, sitting at the end of the dock, her legs dangling over the edge, as she stared into the sunset, tears in her eyes.

"Every night in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on...

Far across the distance,  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on..."

She paused for a moment, to sigh, then continued with her song.

"Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on,  
Once more you open the door,  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on..."

Once more she paused, and she closed her eyes, a small smile coming to her lips, as she again proceeded.

"Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime,  
And never let go till we're gone... 

Love was when I loved you,  
One true time I hold to,  
In my life we'll always go on...

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on,  
Once more you open the door,  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on...

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on,  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on..."

She finished, blinking her eyes open, then back closed, shaking her head, and then lying back on the dock, her hair that now came down an inch below her shoulders spreading out around her head, like a halo. "Sora..." she sighed, a tear leaking out the corner of her right eye. As she lay there, she began to find herself drifting to sleep.

_**....,/Tnays/,....**_

Everything was black, except for one light, above her. She felt like she was floating in midair, her feet weren't touching anything, there was nothing around her. She glanced around; nothing, nothing but darkness. Which way was up, anyway? She spun around, feeling as though she was in water. Maybe, if she kicked, she could get to the light? And so, she aimed herself for the light, and began kicking her way to it.

It was working! The light began to grow closer, and closer. Once she was only a foot from it, she reached out to touched it, and when her hand connected with it, it rippled, like water, and everything around her began to grow brighter, and brighter. Everything went bright white, momentarily blinding her, until it faded, and she found herself falling.

She attempted to scream, but nothing came out, her eyes widening. Her body twisted around, so she faced the ground, and she could see that she was heading down towards a large building, with just blank, pure white walls, and no ceiling, and a light grey tile floor. The floor of the building was only a few feet away now; she shut her eyes, and put her right arm over them, ready for impact - but, strangely, the hard impact never came.

Instead, it felt as if she had fallen onto a large pillow. She opened her eyes to see if it indeed was a pillow, but she was wrong, it was the tile floor she had seen before. She lie there for a moment, before rolling onto her back, and looking up where she had came from; but, instead of endless nothingness, she saw a pure white ceiling. She sat up, shaking her head, and looked around, to find any clue to where she was. Nothing was there, nothing at all. "Hello?" she called out, and as she did so, a door appeared out of nowhere on the wall in front of her. She stood, scanning the room once more, then walked to the door, and placed her hand down, palm flat, to the surface of the door, running it down the smooth cherry wood.

A door handle appeared, next to her hand, and she looked at it curiously. Slowly, cautiously, she wrapped her hand around the knob, then turned it, and pushed it forward, stepping with it, into a long, grey hallway. It reminded her strongly of a hospital. "Hello? Is anybody there?" she called out again, stepping into the hallway. As soon as she was out of the room, the door slammed shut behind her, and dissolved, causing her to gasped, and back away from that wall. "What's going on?" she whispered nervously, biting her lower lip.

All of a sudden she heard a weak, muffled voice. "Kai... ri..." it mumbled, just loud enough for her to barely be able to hear. She snapped her head around in the direction she heard it come from, her eyes once more wide.

"Sora?" she called out, walking in the direction she was facing. She could see nothing but a extensive corridor, no doors, no windows, no pictures on the walls. Nothing but grey walls, a grey ceiling, and a white tile floor. She continued to walk, her heels clacking against the floor. "Sora, are you there? Is that you?"

"Kairi... you must..." she heard Sora's voice once more, louder, clearer, straight ahead. She quickened her pace, feeling her heart beat faster.

"What must I do, Sora? Where are you?" she cried, glancing around the hall, hoping to find a door, somewhere Sora could possibly be. But no, there still were no escapes from the seemingly endless passageway.

"You... you must... help... they will help... you... find them... they will..." his voice seemed to trail off at important points, confusing Kairi to no end.

"Who? Who will help me? Who do you want me to find? They will what, Sora? Please, continue! I need to find you! Where are you? Just tell me that, if nothing else!" her desperate, panicked call echoed around her, making her feel even more hopeless.

"Kairi, just... find them... and you will find me... they will help you... please, Kairi... find the door out..." Sora's voice faded at the last line, making tears spring to Kairi's eyes.

"No, Sora! Don't go! What do you mean? There are no doors! None! Show me... tell me what you mean! I don't understand! Come back!" she shouted, but knew it was no use. She fell to her knees, finding her legs too weak to hold her up any longer. "There are no doors, Sora." she stated plainly to the wall next to her, but as she said it, a door began to materialize on the wall directly across from her. "Oh... well, I guess I was wrong..." she smiled, getting to her feet, and wiping away the tear that had rolled down her cheek.

She walked to the door, grabbed the doorknob, and pulled it open, stepping inside. Instead of having the same style of room as the hallway, or the room before, it was very large, with a marble floor, marble staircase with golden rails, a large black door at the top of the stairs, and three pedestals, all just before the staircase. The first had a bow and arrows on it, the next had a sword, and the next had a magic staff. A slightly deep female voice came from somewhere above her. "Your weapon of choice. Chose wisely, princess. The bow, for long range attacks - slower with closer range. The sword, good with short distance, and powerful - bad with a long distance. And finally, a staff of magic power, good for both long distance and short distance, and heals as well - not as powerful as the sword or the bow."

Kairi looked around the room, confused for a moment, at where the voice was coming from, but soon gave up, and looked at the weapons. First she stepped up to the bow and arrows, examining it. After a moment, she looked up, and called out, "I can't decide by just looking at them. Can I... well, can I try them out before I decide?"

"Once you touch a weapon, that is the only style of weapon you can handle. But, if you would like, I could tell you what weapon best suits you." the voice told her, and she bit her lip slightly, walking from pedestal, to pedestal, examining each of the three weapons, before looking back up towards the ceiling far above.

"Alright, please tell me. Which would suit me best?" she inquired, placing her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth.

"You seem to have a lot of magic in you, it looks like to me. You're fast as well. You'd be best to chose the mystical staff." the voice replied, and Kairi looked to the rod, which was long, only about five inches shorter than herself, thin, and made of a metallic material. It was golden colored, with red, gold, and silver ribbons hanging from the bottom of it, and at the top were what appeared to be a small pair of silver wings. It was beautiful, in Kairi's opinion. She reached for it, her hand wrapping around it, and pulled it from the stand. "You have chosen the rod - now, you must make it to the door, at the top of the staircase."

As Kairi began to walk towards the stairs, suddenly the ground shook, causing her to lose her balance, and fall against the railing of the stairs, gripping it for support. The bow and the sword melted into thin air, the pedestals sunk into the ground, and the floor, starting at the wall where the door that Kairi came from at been, began to crumble away, quickly, in her direction. She gasped, turning around, and began to run up the stairs, hoping to make it to the door, before the floor dropped out from beneath her.

She glanced back, and nearly screamed; the floor was falling away quicker than she was running, it was too close, much too close. She turned back towards the door - only a few more steps, and she would reach it! She pounced towards the door, grabbing the handle as she did so, as she fell, her shoulder hitting the door with great force, and since her hand was pulling down the handle, the door flew open, causing her to fall into the room beyond.

She stood up, just before the floor could fall away at the door, and pushed the door closed. As soon as it was closed, she turned around, leaned against it, and slid to the floor, out of breath, her head tilted back against the door, and her eyes closed.

Sitting there, she could only hear her own heartbeat, and what sounded like a soft breeze. But, as she continued to sit in that position, suddenly, the door dropped out from behind her, the world spun a bit, and then stopped. She felt like she was laying on wood. "Kairi?" she heard a familiar voice say, then heard thumps, sounding like they were coming from a wooden floorboard. The thumps were obviously footsteps, since she heard them coming closer to her.

"... Selphie? Is that you?" Kairi inquired, opening her eyes, and using her elbows to prop herself up. She was back on the dock at Destiny Islands. She turned her head around, to look at Selphie, who was standing there, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, Kairi. I was just wondering why you were sleeping on the dock... I mean, it's not all that comfortable... it also looked like you were having a bad dream or something. You were thrashing around a lot." Selphie answered, kneeling down next to Kairi, with a sigh. She lowered her head a bit, looking at her lap, before looking at Kairi again. "Anyway, the real reason I am here is to ask you if you have seen Wakka or Tidus today? I haven't, it's like they've gone missing or something."

Kairi shook her head, gazing out across the ocean, towards where the sun was setting. _I must have slept for quite a while... it was only five when I went to sleep..._ "No, Selphie. I haven't seen them." she answered her friend, her voice proving that she wasn't all there. _What did Sora mean "find them and you will find me"? Find... who, exactly?_

**_[.,.Caluht.,.Yidrun'c.,.huda.,.]_**

A/n: Aha! There it is, the prelude-ish thing! Like it? Love it? Dislike it? _Despise_ it? Well... review! All flames will be given to my cousin, who loves fire! And don't worry, I know it is written badly, I have never been able to improve my writing, but, I don't care, I still love writing, and KH, too, so I had to write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. And I don't own the song that Kairi sings in this chapter (My Heart Will Go On, the theme from the movie Titanic) - Celine Dion does.


End file.
